Vision of Escaflowne: New Beginnings
by Avey Unlimited
Summary: Anaria and Erianna Dragotta have grown up on stories of their mother's adventures in Gaia. When tragedy strikes, the sisters find themselves face to face with the characters from their bed time stories. What adventures await them on the world with two moons?


Rain pelted against the condo's sliding glass door and lightening streaked across the sky. It was one hell of a storm and Anaria was happy her shift was over. It had been one call after another. Bad weather and people in such a rush to get home always equaled lots of car accidents for the twenty three year old and her partner to respond to. Broken bones and bloody faces flickered in the back of the paramedic's mind but she quickly trampled them down. It was all part of the job.

"Did you find anything good?" her musical voice carried into the living room where her mirror image lay sprawled, surrounded by photo albums and cardboard boxes.

Erianna stuck her tongue out at her twin, pushing copper hair out of her emerald eyes. "Ya, actually. Take a look at mom and dad here, this must have been when they first started dating." she held up a photo of a smiling couple. "And here's one of Auntie Yukari and Uncle Amano at their wedding." With their mother's birthday fast approaching, the girls had hoped to put together an album of old pictures.

Peeling out of her wet uniform, Anaria slipped into a cotton robe before heading into the carpeted living room. "Aww I love mom's wedding dress! She looks so pretty, and so happy." she took the wedding photo from her twin's hand. "Do you think mom made the right choice? Coming back to Earth rather than staying?" she brushed her fingers over the smiling faces.

Sitting up, Erianna pulled her legs in and rested her chin on her knees. "Well she's happy isn't she? She loves her job and dad so much, and there is us too." She laughed softly, gazing at the photo. "I think she made the right choice for her, but who's to say?"

"True enough, I don't even know what I would do in that situation." Anaria smiled and nudged her twin "If you weren't with me I'd have to come home now wouldn't I?"

Erianna laughed, pushing her sister. "Damn right you would. Leave me alone, pft."

Anaria stuck out her tongue. "Anything else cool in this box?" She asked, leaning across and snagging the closest cardboard box. "Any old notes we can put in the album for her?"

"Not sure, haven't got there yet." Erianna stretched and went back to her pile of photographs, smiling. "Make yourself Useful and get started."

"Hey now! I'll have you know I was working my tail off out there." she laughed, "I was saving lives while you lounged here all warm and dry."

"And I'll have you know I was up at 6 this morning to teach while you were fast asleep. Then I went to class all day so suck it sister."

Anaria shook her head, pawing through the box. Old birthday cards, picture and journals filled the bottom of the box. A worn leather journal sat at the bottom, the frayed edges of yellowing paper sticking out of the sides. Curving silver letters engraved 'The Winged Goddess' into the front cover. "Have you seen this?" She flipped through the journal. "Listen to this: _was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, it was real; I can still feel the heat from the fire against my face and hear the clash of metal on metal. They were invisible, sneaking up unnoticed. Van and I barely escaped in the purple light as the giant robots burned Fanelia_."

"Seriously? That must be mom's!" Erianna gaped, sliding around to look over Anaria's shoulder. "That's amazing!"

A chime sounded and Anaria reached for her cell phone. _'On call? We're getting hammered_' she groaned, typing back a response. "I may need to go back to work."

"You're kidding, right? You're not on call today though, you've already worked a shift." Erianna made a face as Anaria lifted herself from the floor.

"I know, but it's bad out there, we're getting slammed and they need the extra hand. Call mom and dad and let them know, traffic is probably going to be a pain in the ass."

Their parents would be out late, schmoozing with Washington's elite at some party. Aleksander Dragotta was a notable politician and Hitomi Dragotta was an interpreter, the two spent many nights rubbing shoulders with the high ups.

Padding into her bedroom, she began rifling through her closet, tossing an extra uniform into a partially packed duffle bag. It was habit for Anaria to keep an overnight back packed in case she was called in last minute. It wasn't much, a couple changes of cloths, pair of pajamas and other odds and sods that she may need if she had to spend the night at work. Stretching her arms above her head, she let out a long sigh, so much for her quiet night in with her sister.

Grabbing a hair tie, she stepped in front of her full-length mirror to work her damp hair into a messy bun. Aside from her hair having more of a red tone to it, she was the spitting image of her mother. At 5'6" she had an athletic body with long, toned legs developed from her passion for running and dance. Her features were softer though, and her skin had a permanent sun kissed glow, both traits coming from her father. Three, black leopard spots were tattooed on her left hip, an eighteenth birthday present the girls got each other as a tribute to their namesakes. They grew up on stories of Gaia and the friends their mother made in the strange world. The sisters always loved the stories of Naria and Eyria, the silver and gold leopard twins.

They also grew into the stories, Anaria choosing to wear only silver jewelry while Erianna preferring gold. The two began calling each other by the shortened names and others soon took up the nicknames. Even their rooms showed the influence of the stories of the leopard twins. Anaria's room was decorated with silver and lavender and pictures of snow leopards hanging on the walls.

"Oh my god! Naria, you have to come listen to this!" Erianna called from the living room.

"Coming!" She called back, pulling on her navy work pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Buttoning up her collared navy shirt she grabbed her on-call bag and a safety yellow rain coat she joined her sister.

"Here is a story mom never shared." Erianna grinned, holding up journal "You won't believe what mom was up to over there."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense sis." Anaria laughed, setting down her bag and jacket by the front door of the condo. "What else was she up to?"

Erianna giggled, opening the journal back up. "Not just saving the world that's for sure."

"I couldn't believe Van had said all that. He wanted me for my powers. Was that all I was good for? Maybe it was, surrounded by knights and kings and princesses all I have is my powers and my cards. Allen was the one who found me, feeling sorry for myself on that bridge. I am so home sick, and he reminds me so much of Amano. Whatever the reason, when he kissed me I didn't pull away."

Anaria gasped, "She kissed Allen?" she gasped, "Mom said nothing about that!"

"Ya, and apparently Van saw too." Erianna flipped a couple of pages. "And he was none to impressed either."

"I bet." Anaria grinned. "I can't believe mom kissed Allen."

"I know!" the two girls burst into a fit of giggles, interrupted when Anaria's cell phone went off.

She sighed, "Hey James, I take it you need me in?"

"Naria, is your sister there?" James' usually chipper voice was somber, instantly putting the twenty three year old's nerves on edge.

"Ya, why?" her reply was slow and cautious.

James sighed, and Anaria could picture her co-worker running a hand through his hair. "You both need to get over to St. Mary's. I know I'm not supposed to do this, but there was an accident. You're parents. Look, Naria, just get over here as soon as you can."

Anaria's blood ran cold. "We're on our way." She was already heading towards the front door as Erianna scrambled up from the floor.

"What's going on?" The younger twin demanded, colour draining from her face.

"We have to get to the hospital, it's mom and dad." Anaria shoved her arms into her coat, grabbing her on-call bag out of habit. _Oh god, please be all right!_ She sent up a silent prayer to whoever would listen.

The two dashed out of the condo, forgoing the elevator and instead rushing down the five flights of stairs. Erianna stuck close behind, the two flying down the staircase and out into the parking lot. The rain pelted down, instantly soaking the two. Thunder cracked, causing them to jump.

"Come on, I parked over on the far side." Anaria called over the sound of the rain. They were half way across the parking lot before a streak of lightning shot across the sky, the light blinding in the night. Anaria throw a hand to shield her eyes, the world instantly bathed in the purple hued light.

"Mom!" she cried, seeing the green eyed woman standing in front of her, looking just as she had earlier that day. "But James called, how did you get here?" She flung her arms around Hitomi, her mother feeling cold to the touch.

"Oh my sweet Anaria, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." She soothed her hand over the young woman's head. "I am going to have to miss out on so much of your lives. I am sorry I won't be able to be there for you any longer." Hitomi held her daughter tight, "You are going to have to be very brave and very strong and you are going to have to look out for each other."

Anaria shook her head. "I don't understand."

Hitomi smiled sadly, placing a cold hand against Anaria's cheek. "Yes you do my love. Your father and I love you both so very much, never forget that." She wiped a tear away. "Don't cry darling, we are happy and we are together. One day far away we will meet again, that I can promise you. Until that time, take care of your sister, and let her take care of you. Find Van, he will make sure you both are safe. Tell my old friends that I never forgot them, and that I am sorry we never got the chance to meet again. Tell them all about yourselves, and tell them I was happy."

"Mamma, please, no." Anaria whimpered, knowing she sounded like a child.

"I love you, Anaria." Hitomi kissed her daughter's forehead one last time.

"Love you, Mamma." her chin trembled as the vision of her mother disappeared, leaving her falling through the purple light.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes that I missed, let me know and I will have them changed right away.  
Cheers!

Avey 3


End file.
